spongebobfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Список коротких песен
Эта статья — список коротких песен, которые встречаются в различных эпизодах мультсериала "Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны". Daydream Believer Daydream Believer — это короткая песня, исполненная Дэви Джонсоном в серии "Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны и Большая Волна" Текст :For a day-dream believer and a homecoming queen! Off to Work Off to Work — это короткая песня, исполненная Губкой Бобом в короткометражке "The Endless Summer". Текст :Off to work at the Krusty Krab, :frying up patties and :blabbity blab. Ааааа... Ааааа... — это вторая песня, исполненная Патриком в серии "Споём песню Патрика". Текст :Боб и Патрик беспорядочно кричат и танцуют, одновременно молотя бензопилой и гитарой. Интересные факты *Это самая короткая песня, длящаяся менее 5 секунд. Абразивная сторона Абразивная сторона — это короткая песня, исполненная Губкой Бобом в серии "Абразивная сторона". Текст :У меня есть абразивная сторона, сторона, сторона :Теперь есть жёсткая сторона, и я могу сказать нет! :У меня есть абразивная сторона, сторона, сторона :И я могу сказать нет! В Школу Вождения я иду В Школу Вождения я иду — это короткая песня, исполненная Губкой Бобом в серии "Крутые гонки". Текст :В Школу Вождения я иду, я иду, я иду, :В Школу Вождения я иду, ла-ла-ла, Миссис Пафф-. Вот-вот узнаю формулу Вот-вот узнаю формулу — это короткая песня, исполненная Планктоном в серии "Новый Боб Прежние Штаны". Текст :Вот-вот узнаю формулу! :Вот-вот узнаю формулу... Вставай, просыпайся! Вставай, просыпайся! — это короткая песня, или "колыбельная", исполненная Патриком в серии "Бессонница", когда он пытается разбудить Губку Боба. Текст :Вставай, просыпайся! :Вставай, просыпайся! :Вставай, просыпайся! :Вставай, просыпайся! :Вставай, просыпайся! :Вставай, просыпайся! :Вставай, не лежи! :Вставай, не лежи! :Вставай, не лежи! :Вставай, не лежи! :Вставай, не лежи! :Вставай, просыпайся! :Вставай, просыпайся! :Вставай, просыпайся! :Вставай, просыпайся! :Вставай, не лежи! :Вставай, не лежи! :Вставай, не лежи! :Вставай, не лежи! :Вставай, не лежи! :Вставай, не лежи! :Вставай, не лежи! :Вставай, не лежи! Губка Боб — парень что надо Губка Боб — парень что надо — это короткая песня, исполненная Бикини Боттомцами в серии "Веселье". Эта песня — пародия на песню "Потому что он очень хороший парень". Ближе к концу песни горожане резко прекращают петь и уходят в скуке. Текст :Губка Боб — парень что надо, :Губка Боб — парень что надо, :Губка Боб — парень что надо... :Мы все гордимся им. Если есть у тебя мечта Если есть у тебя мечта — это короткая песня, исполненная Губкой Бобом в серии "Губка – звезда телевидения". Текст :Если есть у тебя мечта, :Верь, что исполнится она, :Ведь лежит в тарелке она, :Любимая еда! Ешьте в "Красти Краб"! "Ешьте в Красти Краб!" — это короткая песня-реклама "Красти Краб", исполненная мистером Крабсом в серии "Тентакл-видение". Текст :Красти Краб, Красти Краб, :К нам приходи, и денежки неси! :Красти Краб, Красти Краб, :Ешьте в Красти Краб! Западная песня Сэнди Западная песня Сэнди — это короткая песня, исполненная Сэнди в серии "Навязчивая мелодия" в целях выгнать ушного червя из головы Губки Боба. Текст :Как одиноко в прериях жить, :Нет друзей, одни сорняки, :Но, когда мне одиноко, я не стану ныть от тоски, :Просто включаю генератор друзей и веселюсь! Запрусь Запрусь — это короткая песня, исполненная Губкой Бобом в серии "Несчастный случай". Текст :Люблю я свой дом, :Нет спокойней его! :Я в доме своём, :Не страшусь ничего! :Запрусь, запрусь, запруууууууусь! Из вод течёт капитан! Из вод течёт капитан! — это короткая песня, исполненная мистером Крабсом в серии "Навязчивая мелодия" с целью выгнать ушного червя из мозга Губки Боба. Текст :Моряк покрепче везунчик, :Беда идёт за бедой, :Вода и ветер сегодня злы, :Из вод течёт капитан! Когда-нибудь ты станешь моей деткой Когда-нибудь ты станешь моей деткой — это короткая песня в исполнении Губки Боба в эпизоде "Любить крабсбургер", текст которой написал Кейси Александер, один из режиссеров и сценаристов раскадровки для этого эпизода. Текст :Когда-нибудь ты станешь моей деткой, :Моей любимой нежной милой деткой... :А теперь барабаны! Ду! Ду-ду-ду-ду! Колыбельная Сквидварда Колыбельная Сквидварда — это короткая песня, исполненная Сквидвардом в серии "Сонная соната" Текст :Спи, крошка Сквидвард, веки сомкни, :От несносных недотёп передохни... Кто тут гений? Кто тут гений? — это короткая песня, исполненная Планктоном в серии "Улучшенный «Чам Баккет»". Текст :Кто тут гений, гений, гений? :Кто тут гений, гений, гений? :Планки гений, гений, гений! Мне всё равно Мне всё равно — это короткая песня, исполненная Сквидвардом в серии "Новый Боб Прежние Штаны". Текст :Мне всё равно, :Всё равно, :Это всего лишь сон! Мы маленькие киндеры Мы маленькие киндеры — это короткая песня, исполненная Сквидвардом в серии "Продано!". Текст :Мы маленькие киндеры, :Мы киндеры, мы киндеры. :Мы маленькие киндеры, :Поём мы целый день! Национальный гимн Бикини Боттом Национальный гимн Бикини Боттом — это гимн всех жителей Бикини Боттом. Он был впервые услышан в эпизоде "Крабс-подделка" как часть секретного рукопожатия Губки Боба и Мистера Крабса, и снова в серии "Жёлтая книжица", когда Сквидвард ставит его на радио, узнав, что Губка Боб танцует в нижнем белье, когда слышит эту песню. Текст :Бикини Боттом, гордимся мы тобой! :Прекрасней и счастливей нет места под водой! :Бикини Боттом, дорогой! Непобедимый, непобедимый Непобедимый. непобедимый — это короткая песня, исполненная Губкой Бобом в серии "Дорога к крабсбургерам". Имеет тот же мотив, что и песня "О, моя дорогая Клементина". Текст :Непобедимый, непобедимый, милый Гэри, друг ты мой! :Мяу, мяу, мяу, мяу- Нет проблем, я в момент найду любой ингредиент! Нет проблем, я в момент найду любой ингредиент! — это короткая песня, исполненная Губкой Бобом в серии "Список покупок". Текст :Нет проблем, я в момент найду любой ингредиент! :Нет проблем, я в момент найду любой ингредиент! :Нет проблем, я в момент найду любой ингредиент! Перл — моя дочь Перл — моя дочь — это короткая песня, исполненная мистером Крабсом в серии "Скрипучие сапоги" для Перл на ее дне рождения. Текст :Траля-ля-ля, траля-ля-ля, у моей дочки Перл, :У моей красотки-дочки, малютки Перл, :Нынче именины, та-да-да, та-да-да! Песни Сквидли Вот песни, исполненные Сквидли в серии "Недотёпы и драконы" Дракона злого колдун прислал Текст :Дракона злого колдун прислал, видишь, как граждан страх одолел? :Жители, видишь, кричат и бегут, будет сейчас не до шуток тут. :Ведь злой дракон спалил дотла всё, что было в долине, :Школу, больницу, сиротский дом, и боулинг наш, прощай отныне! Жил-был на свете прелестный дракон Текст :Жил-был на свете прелестный дракон, :Меня отпустил. Ну не душка ли он? Король плох Текст :Услышьте мой печальный вой, король великий, дорогой, :Дракон на наш город обрушил силы, чудовищный жар смёл в могилы, :Всему виной король наш милый, :Он так плох, помочь не смог, позор ему с башки до ног, :Ла, ла, ла, ла, ла, ла, ла, ла, ла, ла, ла, ла, ла, ла, ла, ла. :Он так плох, помочь не смог, позор ему с башки до ног, :Ла, ла, ла, ла, ла, ла, ла, ла, ла, ла, ла, ла, ла, ла, ла, ла! Ох, прошу не убивай Текст :Ох, прошу, не убивай, :Голов не руби и ног не ломай, :Возьми этих двух, а меня отпусти, :Я дам тебе сыра. Вот, на, откуси! Слышишь, принцесса Текст :Слышишь, принцесса кричит вон оттуда? :Значит, скоро наступит её смерти минута. Трубы трубят победный парад Текст :Трубы трубят победный парад, :Дракон побеждён, принцесса жива, :Только немногие сгорели дотла! Я во дворце главный был шут Текст :Я во дворце главный был шут, :Монархов шутил до колик! :Но не так пошутил, короля рассердил, :И тут же попал в неволю. Песня из магазина игрушек Песня из магазина игрушек — это короткая песня, исполненная Губкой Бобом в серии "Магазин игрушечных ужасов". Текст :Игрушки, прекрасные игрушки! :Лаааа-лаа-лааа! :Игрушки! :Да! Песня Общества Пустых Голов Песня Общества Пустых Голов — это песня, исполненная Патриком, Мороженым Королём и другими членами Общества Пустых Голов в серии "Недотёпство". Текст :Мы не умны, :И это мы :Смиренно признать должны. :Нам остаётся :Лишь недотёпство — :На благо своей страны! Песня про бельё Песня про бельё — это короткая, исполненная Губкой Бобом в серии "Новый дом". Текст :Песня про бельё, ла-ла-ла :Поём про бельё, ведь оно всё моё! :Ла-ла-ла-ла-ла, песня про бельё! Песня про горчицу Песня про горчицу — это песня, исполненная Губкой Бобом, Патриком и Сквидвардом в серии "Горчичные шахты" Текст :Губка Боб: Я нашел горчицу! :Сквидвард: Горчицу? :Патрик: Горчицу? :Губка Боб, Сквидвард и Патрик: Горчица течет рекой! :Горчица течет рекой! :Ароматной, острой, пряной, золотой! Песня про крубсбургер Песня про крубсбургер — это короткая песня, исполненная Джим Бобом в серии "Губка Боб: Большой день рождения". Текст :Сами знаете, мистер Крубс, :Крубсбургер так хорош на вкус! :Пищи ты не найдёшь, поверь, :Вкуснее и слаще, чем крубсбургер...! Пицца Красти Краб Пицца Красти Краб — это короткая песня, исполненная Губкой Бобом в серии "Доставка пиццы". Эта песня стала популярным интернет-мемом. Текст :Горячая пицца, вот так пицца, изумительнааааая пицца! :Битбокс : голосом Красти Крааааб, пицца, для ваааас! Аааааааа!! :Горячая пицца, вкусная пицца! : измученно Пицца... с доставкой... на дом... специально для вас... Привет, Сэнди Привет, Сэнди — это короткая песня из серии "Блоха под куполом". Губка Боб и Патрик пытаются спеть песню о возвращении Сэнди. Однако Нэт Питерсон останавливает Губку Боба, прежде чем он может закончить эту песню. Текст :Привет, Сэнди, :Мы так по тебе скучали!- Принят ты в наш клуб! Принят ты в наш клуб! — это короткая песня, исполненная Губкой Бобом и Патриком в серии "Клуб «Губка Боб». Текст :Принят ты в наш клуб! :Принят ты в наш клуб! :Принят! :Принят! :Принят! :Принят! :При...! Радуга и солнце Радуга и солнце — это песня, исполненная Сквидвардом в серии "Продано!" Текст :Всюду улыбки, куда не кинь взгляд, :Радуга, солнце, и даже асфальт! :Мир так прекрасен, что хоть сейчас :Сквидвард от радости пустится в пляс! :Всюду улыбки, и даже вот тут :Это не то ли, что счастьем зовут? С днём рождения, Сквидвард! С днём рождения, Сквидвард! — это короткая песня, исполненная Губкой Бобом и Патриком в серии "День наоборот". Текст :Сюрприз! С днём рождения, Сквидвард! :С днём рождения, Сквидвард! :С днём рождения, с днём рождения, :С днём рождения, с днём рождения, :С днём рождения, с днём рождения! :Сквидвард: Да нет у меня дня рождения! Санта, к нам поскорей слетай Санта, к нам поскорей слетай — это короткая песня, исполненная жителями Бикини Боттома в серии "Рождество — это кто?" Песня имеет тот же мотив, что и песня "Jingle Bells". Текст :Санта, к нам поскорей слетай, с нами справь Рождество! :Санта, к нам поскорей слетай, с нами справь Рождество! Сквидвард, ты мой самый лучший друг! Сквидвард, ты мой самый лучший друг! — это короткая песня, исполненная Губкой Бобом в серии "Капризные соседи". Текст :Сквидвард, ты мой самый лучший друг! :Сквидвард, ты мой самый лучший друг! :Сквидвард, ты любишь Патрика больше, чем Губку Боба! :А Патрик мерзкий похититель друзей! Скок на бережок Скок на бережок — это короткая песня, исполненная Губкой Бобом в серии "Мелкий бес". Эта песня стала популярной в интернете. Текст :Скок на бережок! Ду-ду-ду-ду! :Скок на бережок! Ду-ду-ду-ду! :Скок на бережок! Ду-ду-ду-ду! :Скок на бережок! Ду-ду-ду-ду! Сладкая жизнь Сладкая жизнь — это короткая песня, исполненная Губкой Бобом и Патриком в серии "Шоколад с орешками". Текст :Сладкая жизнь, мы идём! :Ла-ла-ла-ла-ла! Спасибо за отпуск Спасибо за отпуск — это короткая песня, исполненная Губкой Бобом в серии "Мистер Крабс берёт отпуск" Текст :Спасибо вам за отпуск, мистер Крабс! :Спасибо за отпуск его дочке Перл! :Спасибо за отпуск всему клану Крабс! :Ла-ла-ла-ла-ла-ла! :Я теперь отпускник! Сухопутных крыс на дно Сухопутным плыть на дно — это короткая песня из серии "Хлопот полные штаны". Текст :О... сухопутных крыс на дно, :Ё хо, ё хо, :Ё хо, ё хо, Ё хо, ё хо... О! :Ё хо, ё хо, Ё хо, ё хо, Ё хо, ё хо... :О, сухопутных крыс на дно. Счастливых именин Счастливых именин — это песня, исполненная Сквидвардом в серии "Всё на продажу". Текст :Счастливых именин... вздыхает :Счастливых именин... Тайное место Тайное место — это короткая песня, исполненная Патриком в серии "Обломки Моны Лоа". Текст :Тайное место, тайное место, тайное место, тайное место, тайное место, тайное!- У Сквидварда был крабсбургер У Сквидварда был крабсбургер — это короткая песня, исполненная Губкой Бобом и Патриком в серии "Второе лицо Сквидварда". Текст У Сквидварда был крабсбургер, крабсбургер, крабсбургер, у Сквидварда был крабсбургер, чьи булочки белели, словно снег. Услышь мой плач Услышь мой плач — это кавер на песню группы "Плачущие мальчики", исполненный Сквидвардом в серии "День рождения дочурки". Имеет отличные от оригинала слова. Текст :Слышишь, как я рыдаю :И в истерику впадаю? :Услышь мой плач, мой плач, мой плач :И поплачь! Ха! Фрикаделька, фрикаделька Фрикаделька, фрикаделька — это короткая песня из серии "Крабс-подделка", являющаяся частьютайного рукопожатия Губки Боба и мистера Крабса. Текст :Губка Боб и Робот Крабс: Фрикаделька, фрикаделька :А под ней спагетти :Любят кушать это блюдо :Взрослые и дети! Чи-чи-чищу зубы я! Чи-чи-чищу зубы я! — это короткая песня, исполненная Губкой Бобом в серии "Дорога к крабсбургерам". Имеет тот же мотив, что и песня "Греби, греби, греби свою лодку". Текст :Чи-чи-чищу я, :Чищу зубы я!- Чистота — залог здоровья Чистота — залог здоровья — это короткая песня, исполненная Патриком в серии "Покинутый". Текст :Раз, раз, раз, раз, раз, раз, :Раз, раз, раз, раз, раз, раз, :Чистота — залог здоровья! Шагаю я беззаботно Шагаю я беззаботно — это короткая песня, исполненная Губкой Бобом в серии "Заклинатель устриц". Текст :Шагаю я беззаботно! :Я лучший повар в Бикини Боттом! Я Губку Боба терпеть не могу Я Губку Боба терпеть не могу — это короткая песня, исполненная Сквидвардом в серии "Морской Супер-Губка". Текст :Я Губку Боба терпеть не могу... Ла, ла, ла, ла, ла, ла. :Патрика завижу и прочь бегу. Ла, ла, ла, ла, ла, ла. Я Сквидвард Я Сквидвард — это короткая песня, исполненная сначала Патриком, а затем и Губкой Бобом в серии "День наоборот". Текст :Я Сквидвард! Я Сквидвард! :Сквидвард, Сквидвард, Сквидвард! Я работник Красти Краб Я работник Красти Краб — это короткая песня, исполненная Патриком в серии "Трудный отпуск". Текст :Я работник Красти Краб! :У плиты стою весь день. :Жарю Красти Краб в ресторане крабсбургер... :Кажется, я что-то перепутал. Мой свитер Мой свитер — это короткая песня исполненная Губкой Бобом в серии "Как по телеку". Текст :Когда на дворе непогода, :И холодно, :Все надевают свитера :С воротом :Когда ты носишь этот теплый свитер... en:List of short songs Категория:Списки Категория:Песни Категория:Обзор Категория:Всё про Губку Боба